Ponet/Gallery
Season one Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbow Dash flying toward the crowd S1E03.png|The Ticket Master The ponies stare at a triumphant Trixie S1E06.png|Boast Busters Van Horse id.png|Call of the Cutie The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies stare at the Cutie Mark Crusaders S01E18.png|The Show Stoppers The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Lyrica bald S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite The Heart Carol crowd S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Fluttershy listening to AJ's speech S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Apple Bloom good ones are taken S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Parade S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Cerberus roaring S2E20.png|It's About Time Ponies afraid of Queen Chrysalis S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Blank flank musicians animation error S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Princess Twilight takes flight S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Ponies celebrating S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png|Simple Ways Crowd cheering S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity "Twilight refused to admit it" S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Sweetie sees ponies running away S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sick ponies falling down S4E20.png|Leap of Faith RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories The Smooze glows and slightly grows S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Ponies at town hall cheering S5E9.png|Slice of Life Spike solves Ponet's problem S5E10.png|Princess Spike Minuette "you might've been busy that day" S5E12.png|Amending Fences Stallion kisses the pony's hoof S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Ponet and Golden Harvest walking past the Canterlot Carousel S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Filthy and Spoiled mingling in the statue square S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Twilight's lecture hall wide view S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Spice Up Your Life Saffron Masala getting Ponet's attention S6E12.png Tasty Treat flyer levitated in front of Ponet S6E12.png Written Script and Amethyst Star dismiss The Tasty Treat S6E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Ponet turning away S6E12.png The Cart Before the Ponies Carts racing past crowd of spectators S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Rainbow Dash "none of you are?" S6E15.png Pinkie Pie "of course not, silly!" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say "gotcha!" to Rainbow S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Tender Taps dancing for a small audience S6E19.png Season seven A Flurry of Emotions Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Ponies covering their ears S7E4.png Pinkie doing cartwheels S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png Ponies in the private seating box S7E7.png Scootaloo introduces Bow and Windy to her friends S7E7.png Apple Bloom "are you excited to see Rainbow Dash?" S7E7.png Windy Whistles excited to watch Rainbow perform S7E7.png Windy Whistles "we never bothered to come" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "but now, she is!" S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Rarity Investigates! S7E7.png Bow and Windy happy for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles "what a gripping tale!" S7E7.png Bow Hothoof "you really know your Rainbow Dash history" S7E7.png Bow and Windy wearing Rainbow paraphernalia S7E7.png Bow Hothoof cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Windy Whistles cheering for Rainbow Dash S7E7.png Bow Hothoof's cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Windy Whistles' cheering attracts ponies' eyes S7E7.png Ponies in private box back away from Bow and Windy S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Bow and Windy cheering more loudly than ever S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png A Royal Problem Princess Luna having trouble cutting the ribbon S7E10.png Princess Luna cuts the ribbon with her hoof S7E10.png Ponies stomp their hooves for Princess Luna S7E10.png Fame and Misfortune Reporter Pony appears out of the crowd S7E14.png Reporter asks Twilight why she moved to Ponyville S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle addresses the reporter S7E14.png Reporter Pony "it doesn't seem believable" S7E14.png Princess Erroria wearing a Rainbow Dash shirt S7E14.png Princess Erroria "she was already so cool" S7E14.png Lemon Hearts and Neon Lights arguing S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle silences the crowd S7E14.png Twilight singing at the center of the crowd S7E14.png Twilight "stop actin' like somethin's wrong" S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Pinkie and Applejack sing to the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Twilight addresses the crowd once more S7E14.png Twilight "there wouldn't be any friendship lessons" S7E14.png Mane Six annoyed by the stubborn crowd S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rose selling flowers to Ponet S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash tosses pies to other cafe tables S7E23.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png On Stage moved by the special effects S8E7.png Method Mares cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png Molt Down Spike sitting outside School of Friendship S8E11.png The Washouts Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Professor Fossil's archaeology team S8E21.png Wide view of Professor Fossil's dig site S8E21.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Mailpony Ponet enters the post office S9E13.png Ponet looks through mail to deliver S9E13.png Ponet delivers Luna's postcard to Celestia S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Ponet flips scoreboard to 1-1 S9E15.png Scoreboard reads final score of 5-4 S9E15.png The Summer Sun Setback Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png A Horse Shoe-In Ponies listen to DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Ponies blown away by magical sound S9E20.png Ponies cheer for DJ Pon-3 and Octavia S9E20.png Miscellaneous First wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Post wedding promotional image S2E26.jpg Ceremony backdrop Royal Wedding Interactive.png AiP End of game.png Micro-Series issue 8 page 5.jpg Twitter promotional Trade Ya!.png Elite Pony Gameloft mobile game.png Van Horse id.png|Season 1 Lyrica bald S02E09.png|Season 2 Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Season 3 Applejack and Granny Smith looking at ponies dancing S4E13.png|Season 4 Spike solves Ponet's problem S5E10.png|Season 5